


The Ghost Of You Is Close To Me

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional, Fair Warning: You May Cry, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Seer!Ryan, Spirit!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: Character A is a spirit medium that has the ability to see and communicate with spirits – the problem with this is that Character A has started to develop a crush on Character B, one of the friendlier spirits that comes to visit Character A.





	1. I'll Slip Away Into This Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUNvD1JAHYY) while reading for maximum emotional impact :)

                It was a crisp autumn day the first time he blew into your apartment. You tended to keep the windows open for any wayward travelers to come visit, as spirits make good company for those quiet days around your apartment. It wasn’t uncommon to have multiple wispy figures around your apartment, either talking to each other or inspecting various things you own. Many of them were familiar figures, but the occasional new wisp or two would show up every now and then. This happened to be one of those days.

                As you were doing your dishes and singing along to a song playing from your phone, a new spirit drifted into your kitchen through the window. You didn’t recognize this one, so you greeted it with a warm smile and a little wave with your soapy hand. Unlike the others that floated around the apartment, this one stuck close to you, watching as you went about your chores for the day. Occasionally, a quiet voice would join in on your singing, and it brought a smile to your face. Spirits interacting with you was one of the best parts of your abilities, and you were able to see their personalities from when they were alive.

                The one that followed you stuck around for a couple of days before inevitably drifting back out of the window, off on another journey. You always missed their presence once they left, and you mourned the few that never returned; you hoped that this one would come back. 

* * *

                 Much to your relief, the spirit returned about a week later, lazily drifting through the window like mist just as the sun began to light the sky. You greeted the returned spirit with a tired smile as you made your morning cup of coffee, quietly humming to yourself as you did so. Another voice soon joined your tune, the ethereal quality of it blending pleasantly with your own.

                As it tapered off, you looked up at the spirit, finding it taking a more solid form for the first time. A large majority of the time, these spirits would stay in a wispy, constantly shifting state, but occasionally they’d reveal their more corporeal forms when interacting with objects. You waited patiently while it was finding its form, leaning against the counter behind you, curious as to what it would look like.

                You watched as the spirit found himself again, gradually swirling into something resembling what you assume to be what he looked like in life, but very much see through. He was taller than you by a decent amount, the top of your head only barely reaching his shoulders; he was also decently attractive besides the stab wounds decorating where his chest would be, indicating a less than peaceful passing. The spirit glanced down at the wounds, seemingly saddened by their existence on his ghostly body. The pain was evident in the spirit’s eyes when he looked back up at you, and you wanted nothing more than to comfort this poor soul who had gone too soon.

                He cautiously began to move toward you, more floating than actually walking still. He reached out a hand as he got closer, seemingly wanting to touch you but unsure if it was okay. You give him a small nod and a smile, encouraging him to continue in this new experience. You felt a ghostly touch, the contact first starting at your shoulder and trailing down your arm. A gentle hand removed the mug that was still in your hands and placed it upon the counter behind you. He moved closer again, now just in front of you, holding your gaze with his own. His touch moved back up from your hands, swiftly moving to cup your jaw. Just as he began to move as if to kiss you, he lost his form, the cool touch suddenly disappearing into swirling mist again.

                The spirit quickly darted out of the window, leaving you to wonder what would have happened if he was able to keep his form for just a little bit longer. You came to the realization that you would be okay with where that was heading, if the spirit ever came back after what happened. You really hoped he would, you enjoyed his presence considerably more than the others that flitted in and out.

 

               

 

                It was a month before he showed up again, in the middle of a snowstorm.


	2. I Want To Be Known By You

                The forecast was calling for a snowstorm that night. As much as you loved the spirits that stayed in your apartment, this was one of those rare occasions where you had to usher them out and close the windows. You figured out on accident many years ago that once they realized they were stuck in a space, they would freak out and it was not a fun experience.

                Just as you were closing the window in your living room, one happened to scamper back inside. Before you could catch it, it darted into the opposite corner of the ceiling from where you were standing. With a deep sigh, you went and got your broom, determined to not have anything broken in your apartment because of stir crazy spirits. You were suddenly thankful that nobody lived with you, you were pretty sure that attacking the corner of your ceiling with a broom would’ve been a little bit of a weird sight to anyone else.

                You took your broom and held it up, carefully trying to push the spirit out of the corner it had lodged itself into. Unfortunately, it was being incredibly stubborn; every time you managed to move it a bit it shifted right back into the corner. Snow was starting to drift through the open window, decorating your floor with little white specks. With a beleaguered sigh, you decided that you would just deal with the spirit being in your apartment, at this point it wasn’t worth trying to get it out if it didn’t want to leave. You slowly closed the window the rest of the way, giving the spirit ample time to get it out if it suddenly changed its mind, but it just kept swirling up in the corner.

                The snow started to come down more heavily, blanketing everything outside in a soft white. You sat by the window for a while, watching the snow lazily drift through the air. The spirit eventually came out of the corner, coming to drift on your left side, just inside your peripheral vision. You glanced at it as it came closer to you, watching it swirl into a corporeal state. It was the spirit that sung with you about a month ago; he had finally come back. With a small grin, you took your phone out and played your music again, almost immediately joined by the ethereal sound of the spirit next to you humming.

                There were definitely worse spirits to be stuck in a snowstorm with, so you weren’t complaining. He followed you around your apartment as you started getting ready for bed, tired from getting all of the spirits out earlier that day. The sound of his humming pleasantly filled the quiet space of your home, a soothing tune that made you all that more willing to go to sleep.

                Last minute chores finally done, you slip under the covers of your bed, snuggling down into the warmth that they provided. A few moments later, a cool hand began to play with your hair, the humming becoming quieter as well. You sleepily cracked one eye open, finding the spirit hovering over you, a smile on its face as it continued its song. Soon, you were lost to the blanket of unconsciousness, dreaming of forests and snow and the strange spirit that seemed to be attached to you.

* * *

                 When you woke up the next morning, the spirit wasn’t in your room, but waiting for you in the kitchen. He handed you the mug that you used for your coffee, the warm liquid already inside of it. You were confused, but accepted it nonetheless, and a beaming smile formed on the spirit’s face. Taking a sip, you were amazed to find it exactly how you liked it. With a tired smile and a small “thank you”, you walked over to the window to see how much snow fell while you were asleep.

                Everything was covered in a blanket of white that slightly glowed the colors of the morning sky. It didn’t look like it was too deep thankfully, and it wasn’t snowing anymore. You lazily went from window to window, propping them open and letting the chilly air into your apartment. The spirits that usually inhabited it drifted in soon after, reclaiming their various spots in the rooms. The humming one left your side for the first time, and drifted towards your front door, quietly swirling next to it while you finished your coffee.

                 You had all of the windows open, and yet he still didn’t make any sort of movement towards one of them; he just stayed by the door. Out of curiosity, you pulled your coat and shoes on, grabbed your backpack, and then opened the door. He quickly darted out, but didn’t go very far, looking back at you to make sure you were following him. You wondered where he was leading you, but still stepped out into the snow, making sure to lock your door before going to follow him out to the sidewalk in front of your apartment.  He kept slightly ahead of you while you were walking, glancing back occasionally to make sure you were still following him.

                He led you through the winding streets of the city, eventually taking you to the outskirts where the forest began to take over concrete. As he led you through the trees, you began to wonder why he was taking you into the middle of the forest. While you were lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice he had stopped until you nearly walked into a tree. He floated lazily over a patch of snow just to the left of the tree you had nearly ran into, motioning for you to come closer. Once he had deemed you close enough, he shifted to his more corporeal state, and caused the snow he was floating over to shift.

                With a gasp, you finally put into place what he had brought you here for. Under the snow lay a set of bones, specifically human ones. It was obvious that they were carelessly strewn here, left in a nonsensical pile for the animals in the forest to come find and chew on. You looked back up to the spirit, greeted by a sad smile. He motioned towards you, then his bones, seemingly asking something.

                You understood what he wanted you to do. Even though it was cold, you shucked off your coat and gloves, carefully laying them on the snow-covered forest floor. You knelt down into the snow, your hands digging into the cold, hard dirt next to the bones. Your progress was slow, but you soon had a hole large enough to move the pile into it. One by one, you moved the bones into the shallow grave, the spirit watching you the whole time. Once you had placed the final one, you began to refill the hole, making sure that all of the bones were completely covered.

                You stood up from where you had been kneeling, and brushed your jeans off. You looked up at the spirit, who had started to fade. He came close to you, cupping your jaw again like he did a month ago. His touch was less solid by the second, and you were sad to see him go. This time though, he didn’t lose his form as he pressed a cold and gentle kiss to your lips, a slow and chaste contact. When he moved back again, he was almost faded into nothingness.

                With the last bit of time the spirit had left, he wrapped you up in a hug, and began to hum his ethereal tune again. After about a minute, the humming tapered off into silence, leaving you in the middle of a snow-covered forest with only your thoughts now to keep you company. Tears fell down your face as you mourned the spirit.

 

                For the first time since you had discovered your ability, you felt utterly alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to send me a prompt or just yell about AUs with me
> 
> It'd be awesome if you left a kudo or a comment, especially if you find any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
